Somebody That I Used To Know
by Swear Word
Summary: One-shot baseada na música de Gotye, "Somebody That I Used To Know".


_Somebody That I Used To Know_

Gostaria de lembrar aquela tarde chuvosa de novembro, indecisa, sem certeza se nos dava sol ou chuva, mas a água molhou os meus cabelos, terna como beijo de mãe, talvez fosse o sol ou uma alucinação projetada pelo meu subconsciente para lidar com aquele momento. O momento propício para um beijo, uma declaração de amor ou um pedido de casamento e tudo o que Edward estava me dizendo era _adeus_. Rolando de seus lábios e caindo em meus ouvidos. _Adeus._ A chuva era morna, lembro-me tão bem, mas tremi tanto, sendo ridícula, chorando, tola, na chuva, sendo, literalmente, chutada. No momento perfeito de um beijo. De uma declaração. De um pedido. Chutada. Eu posso soletrar e enumerar todos os sentimentos que me passaram. Queria gritar e espernear, mas sempre fui muito covarde. Encolhi-me na minha caixa de rejeição e disse adeus, como se consentisse com aquela palhaçada. Este foi o primeiro episódio.

Duas semanas depois Jasper – um amigo em comum – apareceu no meu flat – agora muito vazio sem _sua_ presença – para recolher alguns discos. Os _nossos_ discos. A minha primeira reação foi querer mandar Jasper á merda e jogar todos os vinis nele, gritando histericamente que se Edward quisesse poderia comprar novos. Por outro lado eu podia simplesmente devolve-los a Jasper e poupá-lo de mais constrangimento e a mim humilhação. Aquilo me corroeu, ainda mais por ter levado todos os discos, toda a sua coleção, mas nem sequer pegar os vinis de Mozart que eu havia lhe dado, aqueles haviam sido uma fortuna... Uma fortuna gasta para ser chutada na parte perfeita, uma fortuna para ser a pessoa errada. Comprei vinho e um maço de cigarros, afundei-me como minha mãe fez quando Phil e ela romperam. Descobri que detesto vinho, mas adoro cigarros. Eu era tão estúpida por afundar-me na ruína, por deixar todos a minha volta verem-me despedaçada. Ridícula, patética, estúpida. Alguém como ele nunca iria querer alguém como você por muito tempo. Ouvi Mozart durante um mês repetidamente.

Um mês e meio havia se passado e eu melhorado. Sem mais cerveja ou cigarros. Pediram-me o número de Edward esses dias, não me lembro quem, mas eu passei – era ridículo ainda ter seu número, não? – a reação, dias depois, foi que aquele número havia sido desativado um mês atrás. Os discos vieram a minha cabeça imediatamente, bombeando rapidamente, imagens minha quebrando aqueles discos na fuça de Jasper e na de Edward também. Oh meu deus, ele me achava tão boba que até trocado o número de celular para nunca mais conversarmos ele havia feito. Eu quis chorar por ser tão tola. E chorei, mas sem cigarros, sem cerveja. Chorei, no meu quarto, sozinha, longe de olhares curiosos e perguntas indelicadas. O casamento de Ben e Ângela se aproximava e eu nessa de ainda não superar um cara que eu veria e acompanhado! Porque, meu bem, Edward Cullen _nunca_ está sozinho. Com toda a dignidade que consegui reunir fui a este casamento, de cara limpa, sem amante de aluguel, só eu e meu vestido de seda, insossa perto da loura escultural com que ele apareceu. O clima quase ficou tenso. Eu nunca arruinaria o momento de Ângela.

"Eu soube que você e Edward já estiveram juntos" A loura veio me cumprimentar, desta vez sozinha, taças depois. Seu olhar parecia ser analisador, julgador. Biscate arrogante. Forcei um sorriso e bebi da minha taça.

"O que as duas estão conversando tanto?" Edward apareceu aparentemente feliz, ignorando a tensão de nossos músculos rígidos, com a mão no ombro de Tanya, freando seus impulsos, sendo a correia do cavalo desgovernado.

"Desventuras passadas" Falei sarcástica e talvez um pouco amarga demais. Balancei a taça e me distanciei, querendo fugir daquele casal feliz, daqueles olhos azuis triunfantes, daqueles verdes piedosos. Tanya só tinha vindo conferir a concorrência, quando não existia nenhuma. Eu não era párea para ela nem se tentasse e depois de tudo se eu tentasse... Suspirei meus pensamentos voando em seus beijos e em como aquele paletó lhe cairá bem. O jardim não estava me ajudando a clarear os pensamentos, mas só me nublando as vistas. Dessa vez meu ombro foi o tocado, não a da loura, mas o meu. Como até agora ele podia fazer-me especial? Mesmo quando eu, obviamente, não era. Enrijeci, mas deixei meu corpo ser virado, encontrando seus olhos, penetrantes, curiosos e compreensíveis. Maldito cabelo do sexo, queria meter meus dedos ali como antes, queria que aquele dia não voltasse que fosse apagado, mas as coisas não eram fáceis.

"Nós podemos ser amigos, Bella" Ele começou. "Não precisa ser assim".

Bati sua mão fora da minha pele, assustando-o, satisfeita de uma reação maior do que aquela calma dissimulada, aquele tom civilizado, de maturidade, de quem já havia sido em frente e eu não.

"Talvez você devesse ter tido isto antes de apagar o número do seu celular ou mandar Jasper a minha porta recolher _seus_ objetos".

Pontuei a conversa, voltando para o salão e várias taças de champanhe e danças com um animado Emmett. Voltei para casa, meio bêbada, meio depressiva e liguei para Jacob, como uma boa vaca que sou chorar no pau amigo. Tudo o que eu precisava: acordar de ressaca e nua ao lado de um Jacob sorridente. Arrumar as minhas bagunças estava se tornando mais frustrante. Duas horas e meia de discussão e um pedido para "você deve pensar melhor, Bella" eu estava sozinha. Aspirina e café.

Três meses depois. Seis encontros pouco sucedidos, uma vida sexual inexistente e um trabalho na redação que vinha me enchendo mais e mais de estresse. O único que quase havia dado certo tinha sido com James, um advogado alto e loiro, cheio de bom humor e, aparentemente, muito tranqüilo. Até eu resolver transar no primeiro encontro e o sexo ser horrível, depois de um "eu vou te ligar" por educação qualquer esperança minha havia se dissolvido na minha excitação precipitada de mulher necessitada, freiras tinham mais sexo que eu, seja lésbico ou não. Uma fase do pós-termino, sendo que nada tinha de pós. Eu já tinha passado por qualquer fase e aquela era a última, auto-boicotagem. Eu precisava de férias, talvez me encontrar na Índia como algumas mulheres faziam, mas eu não tinha dinheiro nenhum. Invés disso voei para Phoenix, nos braços seguros de minha mãe e de seu readquirido Phil.

Acabada. Era assim que eu estava. Aos vinte e seis anos, desempregada, morando com a mãe. Por algumas semanas eu até senti piedade, até receber _a_ ligação.

"Deixe de ser tão estúpida e necessitada" Sua voz rangeu pela linha "Cadê aquela Bella altruísta e feliz que eu conhecia? Continuar se afundando em depressão enquanto Edward lambuza seu pau na Tanya não deveria ser o que está acontecendo, mas é! Então erga a cabeça, Isabella Marie Swan, ou eu fodidamente o farei por ti!" Ás vezes, eu pensei, Alice sabia ser argumentativa.

Seis meses depois e uma exposição em meu nome estava na galeria de artes de uma conhecida de minha mãe, com uma recepção razoavelmente considerada e nem tão massivamente criticada, boas críticas e as que não, ao menos construtivas, diziam os jornais que eu teria um "futuro construtivo como artista se continuar sendo tão expressiva em sua tristeza melancólica e bella" um trocadilho que não passou despercebido por ninguém e na minha segunda exposição, desta vez em Seattle, o nome era _Bella Melancolia_. Uma história tão floreada como a minha – subindo dos degraus de terríveis da humilhação de um termino imprevisto, longas horas de sofrimento para artista promissora – merecia grandes doses de ironia.

Talvez eu estivesse recuperada e preparada para tudo. Talvez não.

Reencontrar amores nunca foi o meu forte, amor nunca foi o meu ponto forte. Ao perder minha sombrinha em uma ventania e um táxi para uma mulher grávida, tudo o que me restava era o metro ou o ônibus e em um total acesso de liberdade, decidi que a fria chuva de Seattle era a solução, ela havia trazido todas as dores possíveis consigo um ano atrás, talvez agora levasse esses pensamentos povoados de olhos verdes e uma boca rígida, mas de palavras sinceras para longe, para uma tela e desta para um quarto ou sala arborizado, para a Suécia, para as mãos de um casal feliz aficionado em arte amadora, para longe... Assim como meus olhos fechados em uma noite me levou para ele, tropeçar na chuva e cair no colo mais aconchegante e agradável possível e antes de qualquer reconhecimento, de qualquer desculpa, verdes, tão verdes e profundos como sempre.

"Edward..." Eu murmurei, com os lábios muito juntos, o rosto em uma confusão genuína, olhei para os lados, esperando alguma mulher, alguma Tanya, mas não. Era só ele.

"Bella" Ele começou, cobrindo-me com sua sombrinha, sorrindo, com uns olhos ternos, cerrados, escondendo palavras, escondendo sentimentos. "O que houve conosco?" E então, aquelas palavras, do nada fizeram tudo ressurgir: a humilhação, a raiva, o sofrimento, o abandono, todos os sentimentos que durante quase um ano fizeram-me sentir miserável. Tudo por causa dele e por causa daquela maldita tarde perfeita. Para um beijo perfeito, uma declaração de amor, um pedido.

"Você" Disse tão lentamente, dando conta de que nada podia ser mais verdade mais palpável do que aquilo. "Você!" Eu gritei, empurrando-o, deixando a chuva me molhar, fugindo do seu olhar agitado, da sua ânsia de me proteger, aquela maldita ânsia que me fazia sentir um verdadeiro anjo, um verdadeiro ser amado. "Você com suas idiotices, sua prepotência, com suas palavras dissimuladas e seu amor falso. Você aconteceu seu filho da puta arrogante! Tem idéia de como eu sofri enquanto você se esfregava com uma maldita modelo?" Disparei, dizendo tudo àquilo que com tanto cuidado eu havia guardado "Sinceramente, eu esperava mais _do que tudo_ aquilo. Do que Jasper na minha porta, do que você fugindo de mim, apagando o número do seu celular!" Ele me abraçou e eu nem senti, talvez tenha sentido, mas ele... Aquele calor tão familiar e querido; senti tantas saudades que nem tive, ou queria ter, forças para fazê-lo. "Você virou um completo desconhecido... Só alguém que eu costumava conhecer".

Minhas pernas tremeram e cederam e ele foi ao chão comigo, sua sombrinha caída longe, seu corpo apertado no meu, nos dois lambuzados de água, juntos, da forma como eu tinha desejado tanto tempo atrás. A tarde perfeita e então tudo o que eu quis ouvir desde aquele dia fatídico:

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu sinto muito".


End file.
